Coauthoring documents, where several authors make changes to a document, enables users to collaborate in the creation and editing of documents. Coauthors, however, when making edits in real-time may make edits that conflict with one another's edits, which can cause aberrant behavior in the document. This aberrant behavior, if unaddressed, may cause the document to be corrupted, and, if addressed improperly, may cause frustration for coauthors as a real-time coauthoring may be degraded.